


Thinned Blood

by Sutaoris



Series: Bloodlines [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, Getting Back Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Missing Persons, Vampires, vtmb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sutaoris/pseuds/Sutaoris
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun split on uncertain terms.  But After learning nobody has seen Baekhyun since the split, Chanyeol goes to find him and deal with his actions.  (This summary kinda sucks)This is set in the 'Bloodlines' universe, but can be read as a stand alone.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Bloodlines [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558519
Comments: 1
Kudos: 61





	Thinned Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Another work loosely based on a quest from Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines. The quest is the same as the Title. Happy reading.

_He grabbed the shorters hips as he leaned down, softly planting a kiss on his forehead. The silver haired man let out a small laugh, reaching his arms up and wrapping them around the taller males neck. They swayed together with the quiet music, the shorter occasionally stepping on the others foot and cracking a joke. The taller male was no better, stumbling often._

_Nights like this were often, yet they never grew dull or repetitive. Everytime the spark would feel as if it had been reborn, new conversations would be had and feelings would be deeped. It was nights like this that made lyrics come to mind, inspiring the taller in all ways._

_Their lips met, and the two stopped there swaying, instead taking the time to enjoy each other. They start soft and curious like they always do, just brief touches with whispers of sweet nothings. But it doesn’t take long for them to be unable to contain themselves, the kisses turn tomore of fire and passion. Hands start to wander as there bodys mirgrate over to the bed._

_“I love you. I love you so much.” The shorter says, kissing the taller over and over again,making sure to kiss every part of his face. “You are my everything.”_

Upon being woken by the sound of his phone alarm, Chanyeol released a low groan. He didn’t bother opening his eyes as he reached over to where his nightstand was, moving around a bit until he found his phone. After fumbling around with the screen, the phone finally went silent and Chanyeol buried his face back into the pillow. He made an attempt to go back to sleep, but it was futile as something inside of him fought to stay awake.

Slowly he rolled over, searching for the warmth typically found on the other half of the bed. Instead of a body being there for him to wrap his long limbs around, he was met with an empty bed. The realization quickly drew Chanyeol from his sleepy haze, the cold reality hitting him far too hard.

Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t be there, he hadn’t been there in days.

Chanyeol forced himself to sit up, glancing to the windows. The blinds were closed, but the small amount of orange light trickling in told Chanyeol he indeed needed to get up and get going on things. He had slept all day, probably over 10 hours. Then again, he had stayed up all night trying to work on his songwriting. But with each day, the once doable task had turned into a nightmare. Words used to come and go, ideas constantly pouring into his head. But now there was little to nothing. All he could really do was work on other musical aspects.

His stomach let out a low rumble, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but frown. When had been the last time he had eaten? He didn’t keep much food in the apartment, he had never been much of a cook. It was always much easier just to order takeout and eat it while working. But Chanyeol felt like eating something lighter, more breakfastish despite the time of day. 

After throwing on some clean clothes and making sure he looked decent, Chanyeol made his way out and headed in the direction of his favorite spot. It was a small local diner, hidden away behind a giant nightclub and parking garage in the shadier part of town. He had discovered it on accident back in the day after his friends had dragged him to the club. He hadn’t really like the club nor the fact he had been ditched, so he had left pretty early on in the night. That’s when he had spotted the Surfside Diner in all its retro glory. The place wasn’t the cleanest or nicest, But Doris sure knew how to cook and Chanyeol couldn’t help but be drawn back in time and time again. 

Upon entering, Chanyeol took his normal spot at the booth closest to the door and picked up an old menu.

_“Is the food here any good?” Chanyeol looked up from his menu, unable to hide his surprise as an unfamiliar male slid into the seat across from him, a sweet smile on his face. People didn’t typically talk to strangers in these parts, it was too easy to say something in front of the wrong person and have everything go wrong. Not to mention, the news was filled with violent murders these days._

_But the guy in front of him didn’t appear threatening. If anything, with how cute the short man looked, he was the one that should be worried and avoiding strangers. What in the world was he doing sliding into a strangers space like this? But there wasn’t a hint of fear on his round face, he simply stared at Chanyeol with wide brown eyes, waiting for an answer._

_“Um, everything here is pretty good.” Chanyeol answered, awkwardly peaking back down at the menu in his hands. The male hummed in response._

_“Sorry for intruding like this, but I’m new and town and you seemed much nicer than most of the folk who hang out around here.” The male smiled again as he offered his hand across the table. “I’m Beakhyun.”_

_Chanyeol hesitated, something about the whole thing felt off. He didn’t think the other was lying, no, even through the smile and confidence, Chanyeol could still see a hint of nervousness. Something about the way he sat perfectly straight, neatly dressed and looking at Chanyeol as if he was the most interesting thing he had ever seen made the Baekhyun seem as if he was otherworldly. Glancing over to the counter, Chanyeol saw Doris looking over, a small smile drawn on her face as she watched the scene._

_Chanyeol decided to push away his doubts. It wasn’t like he was inviting Baekhyun into his home, he was just giving his name. It wouldn’t be bad to exchange greetings._

_“Hello Baekhyun, I’m Chanyeol. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”_

“Chanyeol! It’s nice to see you dear. I was beginning to worry about you. I haven’t seen you or Baekhyun in so long.” Doris greeted. Chanyeol blinked up at her, surprised. 

“Baekhyun hasn’t been in?” He asked. That was rather odd, after the two had met, the would practically run into each other every other day at the Diner. It had kinda become their spot.

“I haven’t seen either of you in over two weeks, I was beginning to worry that something had happened.” Doris answered, her tone light. “Did you two get in a fight? I don’t think I've even seen one of you alone.”

Chanyeol frowned. Would Baekhyun really avoid the diner just because of what had happened? He was the type to give Chanyeol his space, but this seemed like to much and far over the top. The whole thing felt wrong, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but worry. The other had never been cautious, throwing himself out there and doing as he pleased. What if something had gone terribly wrong, making him unable to come in? 

With that thought in process, Chanyeol found himself standing in front of Baekhyun's apartment, knocking lightly on the door. He waited, but the door remained closed with no sounds coming from the inside. He knocked again, but it proved to be useless as a whole five minutes went by with nothing. 

Now there were two things he could do. First, he could leave and just assume Baekhyun was fine. Maybe the other had left town, or was pretending Chanyeol didn’t exist. Or, Chanyeol could use the spare key he had and enter the apartment.

In the end, his heart won over his mind, and his spare key was put to use. 

_“So this is my place.” Baekhyun said excitedly, stepping aside to let Chanyeol through the door. The studio apartment was only slightly larger than Chanyeol's own, but everything about it was much nicer. The whole place was clean and bright, soft white walls that met with a tall ceiling. The space looked straight out of a magazine with how nice and coordinated everything was, the only thing giving it away being the occasional flare of something very Baekhyun. Like the giant Corgi painting hanging above the bed._

_“This place looks so nice, almost like you don’t even live here.” Chanyeol noted. The shorter males smile faltered for the briefest moment, completely missed by Chanyeol as he continued to look around. To his delight, Chanyeol spotted a piano in front of Beakhyun’s bed and made his way over to it. “Do you play?”_

_Beakhyun nodded, making his way over to the piano and playing a few notes. The two smiled at each other, before spending the next hour bonding over the piano. Beakhyun would hum with the melody ever so often, before quickly getting embarrassed and going silent when Chanyeol complimented him._

_The hours had quickly passed and before they knew it the sun had long since vanished. Baekhyun took the opportunity to pull aside the curtains that covered the entire wall next to the bed, revealing floor to ceiling windows and a beautiful view of the city. Chanyeol knew they were in the nicer part of town, but he had not anticipated such a sight since the apartment hadn't been that high up or large in size._

_“It’s beautiful.” Chanyeol said, moving closer to the window to get a better look. Behind him, Baekhyun chuckled._

_“I know it is, I wish I could see it more often.”_

_Chanyeol turned around about to speak but instantly forgot what he was about to say upon seeing the other. The lights had dimmed down, making the moon light from outside more prominent. It wasn’t much, but with how it landed it gave Baekhyun beautiful glow, making him look ethereal. And with the way the other was looking back at him, Chanyeol could only guess the other was having similar thoughts._

_Beahyun moved first, taking the lead and pushing Chanyeol against the window. They had been meeting up and going on ‘dates,’ yet they hadn’t done anything official yet. But when their lips met for the first time, Chanyeol knew that he wanted it to be more. He wanted Baekhyun to be his forever._

Chanyeol was greeted with an empty apartment, nowhere near the state it would normally be in. the place was a mess, everything of importance packed haphazardly in boxes like Baekhyun had been in a rush. Before Chanyeol could step in to investigate, someone passed behind him.

“Hello Chanyeol, it's been a while.” A voice greeted, and Chanyeol turned to see Beakhyun’s Neighbor Junmyeon. The didn’t know each other well, but Chanyeol had been over enough to pick up the others name. 

“Have you seen Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, hoping that the elder could give him anything to work with. Junmyeon shook his head. 

“Last time I saw him was about two weeks ago I think? He had been quite upset but wouldn’t tell me much. I haven’t seen him since.” Junmyeon said.

“Okay, thank you.” Chanyeol said, putting on a fake smile as Junmyeon continued down the hall and into his own residence. The sick feeling of discomfort formed in Chanyeol stomach, nobody had seen Baekhyun since that night.

Not sure what else to do, Chanyeol decided to go back to the spot he had last seen Baekhyun. 

Going back and forth between the good part and bad part of town took much time, the sky had become completely dark by the time Chanyeol made it to the pier. The large wooden structure remained a ghost town, most of the shops and stalls closed for the off season. The few that were open year round were closed this late as to keep people away from the water during such hours where it would be much harder to find someone. 

But the pier wasn't where they had split, so Chanyeol made his way down the rickety wooden steps to the small beach hidden nearby. 

_The sun had almost completely set, the remaining light painting the sky in a beautiful mix of blues and purples. It was just dark enough that a few stars could be spotted, but not enough to be a real show._

_The two were standing hand in hand, staring out at the calm waters. In the distance faint music could be heard. The arcade on the pier often forget to turn off there music for the night, bringing a bit of life to the otherwise quiet space._

_"You know I love you right?" Baekhyun asked as he looked up at Chanyeol. His look was rather intense, as if he were searching for something in Chanyeol’s face. Chanyeol nodded._

_"Of course I do. “I love you too." He said with a grin. But something was off, Baekhyun only giving a weak smile back. Clearly he was worried about something, he had been off for days, but whenever Chanyeol had tried to ask, Baekhyun had insisted nothing had been wrong._

_"There's something I've been wanting to tell you…" Baekhyun started, biting his lip and shifting uncomfortably as he paused, "But I'm worried you won't like me anymore If I tell you."_

_Chanyeol instantly pulled the other closer, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into his chest._

_"Oh Baekhyun, I’m sure whatever it is isn't bad enough to drive me away. You know me, I’ll figure it out with you, no matter what."_

As Chanyeol took stepped on the sandy beach, he wasn't greeted with any sighting of Baekhyun. It would have been rather odd for him to stay on the beach for the few weeks they had been apart. Instead, near the water's edge sat two people upon a turned over canoe. They were far enough away that Chanyeol couldn’t make out much about them in the dark but one had dirty blonde hair while the other had brown.

The moment Chanyeol had both feet planted in the sand the male with the darker hair turned around completely and looked at Chanyeol, giving a small wave. It caught him completely off guard, causing him to look around and see if there was anyone else on the beach. Of course there wasn’t anyone, just him and the two sitting next to each other. 

The other male glanced back, but he made no attempt to turn around. Chanyeol just stood there confused on what to do. He had no idea who these people were and why one of them was waving him over.

“Come closer, we should talk.” The brunette male called out. There was nothing threatening in the others voice, if anything he sounded rather cheerful. There wasn’t much Chanyeol could do at this point, and there was a chance he knew about Baekhyun somehow, so Chanyeol made his way over to the two.

“Is he the reason we came all the way out here Jongdae?” The blonde asked the male beside him. He sounded slightly annoyed, like he was trying really hard to hold himself back. The one he called Jongdae hummed.

“Oh hush Lulu, You know the answer, no need to ask the question.” Jongdae said, before grinning up at Chanyeol. Up close, Chanyeol saw he had mismatched eyes, one blue and one brown. 

“You are looking for your flower, aren’t you? Unfortunately the flower needed to be watered, but got caught in the river instead.” Jongdae said, swinging his feet lightly as he spoke. Chanyeol just stood there staring at him, unable to comprehend what in the hell the guy was talking about. Flower? River? What did any of that have to do with Baekhyun? Maybe the guy was just crazy. 

“I think he means that your lover got hungry but something went wrong.” The blonde spoke up, now turning around as well. Jongdae nodded his head vigorously, grabbing Lulu’s hand. “It sounds weird, but he usually knows what he is talking about. The problem is trying to understand him. But I’ve learned to listen well.” 

_Baekhyun remained silent, before inhaling deeply and mumbling something into Chanyeol's chest. Chanyeol pushed him back slightly, taking his chin in his hand and gently pushing his face up so it would be easier to hear._

_"Can you say that again?" Chanyeol asked, not hearing him at all._

_Beakhyun took a deep breath again, before looking Chanyeol dead in the eye._

_"I'm a vampire Chanyeol."_

_Chanyeol laughed, not quite getting the joke._

_"You can't be serious. I've seen you eat and be in the sunlight. You breath. Nice joke Baekhyun."_

_At Chanyeol words, Baekhyu's face visibly deflated. He removed his face from Chanyeol's grip and took a step back._

_"I'm being serious Chanyeol. I'm a vampire. My blood may be considered thin, But I am still one." Beakhyun said, opening his mouth to reveal long sharp fangs that had not been there moments prior._

_Chanyeol felt his stomach drop and he took a step away._

_"What kind of Twilight bullshit is this?" Chanyeol said, taking another step back as his heart began to race. He didn't know why he did it, but knowing that Baekhyun was some sort of blood monster had started to kick in his fight or flight instinct._

_"Chanyeol, please let me explain-"_

_"Why didn't you tell me before? What else are you hiding? Did you kill those people from the news?"_

_Baekhyun eyes widened in horror at Chanyeol's voice and he stepped forward, grabbing onto his arm._

_"I had nothing to do with those Chanyeol. I'm still me, I just have to have a little blood sometimes."_

_"Those bodies were drained Baekhyun, I read the papers. And it was always nights we weren't together." Chanyeol said, attempting to pull away but Baekhyun had a firm grip. It took some force, but he was able to detach himself and step back further._

_"Please, Chanyeol-"_

_"I'm sorry." Was all Chanyeol could say before he had ran, leaving Baekhyun on the beach._

“But he’s a vampire.” Chanyeol blurted out without thinking. He knew what vampires ate, but that gave him little clues as to where Baekhyun would have gone or how he would have gotten caught up. It was all his fault, he had just left him on the beach. He hadn’t listened, even though he had promised to. Chanyeol had let the fear control him, and now Baekhyun was in danger.

When Chanyeol registered what he had just said out loud, his eyes went wide. He had just told strangers his boyfriend was a vampire, there was no way they wouldn’t think he was crazy. But instead of confusion or anger, Chanyeol was met with laughter from Jongdae. Sweet, high pitched laughter that held no mockery to it. When he finished laughing he leaned his shoulder against the blonde, smiling at Chanyeol once again. 

“Then he probably went to the clinic near that club and the old fashioned diner.” Lulu said, shrugging ever so slightly as to not disturb his partner. “They sometimes sell blood in the basement. It’s not the best, but when your desperate your desperate.” 

Chanyeol wanted to ask them so many things, starting off with how they knew so much. But Chanyeol didn’t have time. His gut was telling him that they were right and Baekhyun was in danger. He quickly thanked the two before running off to get a cab. Normally he would take a bus, but the more time he wasted the more danger Baekhyun would be in. 

The driver dropped him off behind an old clinic. At first he considered going in through the front, but he quickly realized it wouldn’t be a good idea. If someone was selling blood in the basement, it probably wasn’t anything legit and snooping around the front would only get him thrown out. So he wandered around the back, quickly finding a door that surprisingly wasn’t locked. 

Upon entering the building, Chanyeol was given 3 options. One was a door that looked to lead to a main area and had a keypad, and the others were stairs going both up and down. Since The strangers had said basement, Chanyeol opted to go down the stairs. After going down a flight, he was greeted by a thin corridor that went both directions, with no signs or people around to give him help. He cursed slightly to himself, before deciding to take a left.

The hallway had a few doors, most labeled as storage and with large padlocks. When Chanyeol was about halfway down the hall,he heard footsteps behind him, causing him to panic and attempt to open one of the doors that didn’t have a lock. The first one he tried didn’t budge, but the next one did. He quickly slipped in and closed the door quietly as possible. The room was dark and freezing, but Chanyeol didn’t move. As the footsteps passed, he heard people talking as well.

“Did you notice that the back door doesn’t lock as easily anymore? I think it because of the break in."

“Yeah, I heard doctor Kim was down when it happened. He scared the person away. ” 

“I would have been too scared to do anything, But Doctor Kim doesn’t really seem to be the type to be scared of things like that.”

“Yeah. As far as we know, the person didn't take anything. But they added a whole bunch of new locks to make sure it didn't happen again. I heard they are replacing the whole back door tomorrow morning.”

The voices faded away, but Chanyeol decided to wait a bit more before getting out. So someone had broken in? Had it been Baekhyun? The Doctor Kim guy had apparently scared him away, but that didn’t seem quite right. Why wasn’t there anything in the news about a break in at a clinic? Something wasn’t adding up.

Slowly Chanyeol opened the door and poked his head out. There was no one to be seen, so he got out of the cold room and headed back the direction he had come from. Once he made it back the the stairs he kept on going straight until he ended up in front of a little window that had it’s shutter pulled down and two doors that were both locked. Chanyeol didn’t know much about lock picking, but at this point he was desperate. 

He pulled out his wallet, remembering how Baekhyun had stuck a few bobby pins in it in case the shorter would need one. He pulled out the only remaining one and started messing with the lock on one of the doors. It took and lot of wiggling it around and cursing to himself, but eventually the lock clicked and Chanyeol was able to open the door. 

The hallway he was greeted with was dark with barely any light. The place clearly wasn't in the best shape if the poorly patched up walls and broken lights were anything to go by. The hallway branched off in three directions, and Chanyeol was at a loss of which way to go. He decided to take a left, and was met with doors with names on them. Something about the early conversation he had heard made him want to find the office of Dr. Kim. 

After he wandered up and down the halls for what felt like an eternity, Chanyeol finally found a door Marked with the Doctors name. And of course, it was once again locked so Chanyeol had to get out his trusty bobby pin again. This door took much longer to unlock, but he managed to get it to open. 

The office was nothing special, Just a desk and a bunch of filing cabinets. The room was in just as poor as condition as the hall, a large chunk of the back wall poorly patched up with a large board. Chanyeol knew the Clinic couldn’t have made much money, but this was just sad. And probably not even legal to operate in. He walked over to the desk, hoping to find anything that might help him. There wasn’t much, but the ground was a different story. There was a dark mark on the carpet just in front of the poorly patched up wall, as if something had been spilled and haphazardly cleaned up. 

Chanyeol went over to the wall, pushing against the board only to realize it wasn’t even attached to the wall. The only thing keeping it in place was the filing cabinet in front of it. So Chanyeol pushed it aside and moved the board, revealing a human size hole in the wall. Without hesitation, Chanyeol went through it. 

On the other side was a whole other room, lined with old hospital equipment that looked old and out of date. But there was a clear path, so Chanyeol weaved his way through the old equipment until he made it to a corner of the room that was very well hidden. On his way he passed a door completely blocked off, the only way in and out had to be through the office.

To Chanyeol’s horror, He found Baekhyun strapped into one of the old operating chairs, keeping him completely immobile with a gag over his mouth. There were no signs of life coming from him, his eyes were closed and he wasn’t moving. He didn't even look like he was breathing. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol called out, quickly moving over to Baekhyun and removing the gag. Slowly Baekhyun eyes opened, but they looked unfocused. The tiniest sad sound came from Baekhyun, Breaking Chanyeol's heart. He looked sick, as if he were going to pass out at any moment. 

“Baekhyun, I’m going to get you out of here, okay? I’m so sorry.” Chanyeol said as he started to remove the straps. It was time consuming as there were so many tying him down. Or maybe it was taking so long since Chanyeol was shaking so bad, Feeling horrible over what he had done. 

“I need it…” Baekhyun voice was horse as he spoke, “It hurts so much..” 

Baekhyun wriggled against the restraints, his eyes flashing red. His breathing became heavy as he tried to force himself free. “The blood, I can smell it everywhere. Please, I need it” 

He looked on the verge of sobbing, and Chanyeol tried his best at removing the leg restraints faster. 

“I’m sorry Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said, tearing off the last leg restraint and moving to his arms. They were much easier to remove, so Chanyeol was much quicker ad removing them. When he removed the last one, Baekhyun reached down and tore of the restraint on his chest with a brutal force. 

Chanyeol had little time to react before he was being shoved back and onto the floor, barely able to keep his head from slamming into the concrete. Baekhyun was on top of him, biting into his neck. It hurt, but not as much as Chanyeol had expected it to. The whole time Baekhyun shook, his nails digging into Chanyeol’s chest. 

When Baekhyun finally seemed to come to his senses and pull back, his face had the look of sheer horror. He got off of Chanyeol with impressive speed and stumbled backwards into the chair.

Chanyeol should have been terrified after being attacked, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be. Baekhyun looked so vulnerable despite the blood dripping from his mouth. His eyes were blown wide with fear, tears streaming down his face. His whole body was shaking as he tried to curl into himself, crying out an apology over and over again. 

“Baekhyun, it’s okay.” Chanyeol said, slowly scooting closer to the smaller male. Baekhyun looked up at him, still crying, but he wasn’t mumbling anymore.

“But I hurt you.”

“I know, but I hurt you first. I told you I would listen and I didn’t. I ran like a coward. I should have never done that. You got hurt because of me.” Chanyeol slowly reached out and took one of Baekhyun’s hands in his own. “We clearly have a lot to talk about, and we shouldn’t do it here. You have every right not to trust me, but can you let me get you out of here?"

Baekhyun blinked up at him, before he slowly nodded and extended his arms towards Chanyeol. Even though he had gotten blood, he still looked sickly and on the verge of collapsing. Chanyeol picked him up and carried him away. 

Lady luck seemed to be on Chanyeol's side, seeing as how they didn't run into a single person as they made their way out of the building. Since Chanyeol's place was closer, he decided to take a cab there so Baekhyum could get comfortable as soon as possible. The whole car ride Baekhyun clung to him, nuzzling into his neck over the spot he had bitten. 

Once they made it to Chanyeol’s apartment, he carefully laid Baekhyun on the bed. When he tried to move away to get some water, Baekhyun reached out weakly and grabbed onto him. 

"Stay." He whined, so Chanyeol climbed into the bed next to him. They simply laid with each other in silence, Chanyeol rubbing his back as Baekhyun buried his face in Chanyeol's chest. God, he had missed this. Just being with Baekhyun. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

"So…" Chanyeol broke the silence first, awkwardly trying to get things started. "Your a vampire of sorts?" He felt Baekhyun nod into his chest before slowly pulling away. 

"I'm considered a Thin Blood. That's why I can kinda handle a bit of sunlight. But I'm also nothing special when it comes to vampire perks." Baekhyun's face held an emotion Chanyeol couldn't quite read. It wasn't disappointment, he had seen that plenty of times when he had cracked a bad joke or shown up late. But the look was similar, looking a bit more like confusion. 

"What about food? I've seen you eat." Chanyeol asked. 

Baekhyun shook his head. 

"I don't really eat, I'm really good at faking it. If I were to eat, It would just come back up. It's not that fun, even if food does taste good." A small smile came to his face, whatever he was feeling before slowly fading away. 

"Then why did you insist on going to the diner so often? It must have been torture."

"You love it there, I just wanted you to be happy."

Hearing those words hurt Chanyeol. Baekhyun had given up his own comfort to have him be happy, Yet Chanyeol hadn't done the same. 

"I'm sorry." Chanyeol said. "I can't say it enough, But I am so sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of all those things-" 

Surprisingly, Baekhyun chuckled and pulled Chanyeol's face to his own chest. He ran his fingers through the other hair as he spoke, making Chanyeol feel slightly better. Not much, he had fucked up bad, but Baekhyun's touches brought a comfort that couldn't be replaced. 

"Honestly, your reaction wasn't that bad. Yes, It hurt a lot, I cried for days. But you were scared and didn't know anything. It's only natural to flee. But I knew you would come back to me. And you did." Baekhyun's voice was soft as he spoke, not a hint of judgment. 

Since things had seemed to calm down, Chanyeol figured it was the best time to fill in the gaps with what had happened. 

"How did you end up in there?" Chanyeol pulled away, wanting to see Baekhyun's face as he answered. He wanted to see how much it truly bothered him. 

"I needed blood and was desperate. The doctor found me and accident stabbed me with a pencil. Wasn't a proper stake, but it worked and I was paralyzed. He tied me up in there to do some sort of experiments on." Baekhyun explained, furrowing his brows as he spoke. He Wasn't upset to Chanyeol's relief, it was more as if he was trying to remember properly. But it was concerning that he got stabbed by a pencil.

So many questions ran through his head, there were so many things he didn't know that Baekhyun seemed to glide right over as if he did. He wanted to ask, he wanted to take that time to work things out and truly get to know him. But his mind was going haywire, his brain trying to process so much at once he was beginning to get a headache. 

"I'm sorry." Was all Chanyeol could think to say.

"You came back Chanyeol," Baekhyun grinned, reaching out and taking his hands. "And you're treating me like a normal person. That’s all I wanted, and I forgive you. It isn't every day you learn your boyfriend is a vampire. Now let's calm down a bit and talk later. I just want to be with you for a bit."

Chanyeol nodded, liking that idea a lot. He just wanted to be with Baekhyun, just have him next to him. Baekhyun moved slowly, getting closer and closer until they were face to face. Their lips met briefly, just a soft quick kiss. 

“I want you to be my forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a a better summary id love to hear it because I'm the worst at coming up with them.  
> [ Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/sutaoris)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sutaoris)


End file.
